As the functionality offered by computing devices continues to improve, users are utilizing these devices in different ways for an increasing variety of purposes. For example, certain devices utilize one or more cameras to attempt to detect motions or locations of various objects, such as for head tracking or motion input. In order to ensure that an object will be sufficiently represented in the captured image data, a computing device might also use at least one light source to illuminate the object. Problems can arise, however, when the design and/or manufacture of the device causes light from a light source to pass into the sensor through the device itself. Such light can result in artifacts that can prevent the object from being accurately identified and/or located in the captured image data.